A Quick Fix is Not The Answer
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: After Giving LaSalle her sister's necklace Brody finally gets a chance to sit down and talk to Chris. A little bonding moment shared between the two when the case is over. Takes Place end of 1 X 23 My City.


**AN- This is my little extension on what happened after the balcony scene at the end of 1 X 23 My City. I felt a need to show that the team can pull together contrie to some peoples views that some characters were heartless and badly portrayed. I could continue but I would rant so I will leave you all with this instead. Enjoy and please read and review.**

* * *

As Meredith Brody stood on the balcony she watched as the light hit the silver medallion around Chris LaSalle's neck and she couldn't help but smile. This was the first time since Savannah had died that she had really gotten to spend any time with him other than when she gave him the chain that the medallion now hung from. The case had kept them all busy, as was to be expected, so she never had time to stop and speak to him. She listened as he spoke with Sonja Percy and she was reassured to see that he was smiling again. Sonja was a female version of him in every sense. She had a quick witted smart ass personality just like he had. She was outgoing and bubbly just like he was and if she did join the team she would no doubt be the one who kept him in check.

All three of them watched as Patton and Sebastian started up their usual banter over some mythical creature and heard King and Loretta talking behind them. There group made their way over to where Loretta and King were standing as Brody made her way to stand next to King while the others fitted in to watch the procession pass by. She had just stepped up beside King as they smiled at each other before clinking their beer bottles together when Patton came in between them. Looking over his head they both gave a little nod agreeing to talk later.

Brody smiled and after speaking to Patton briefly she moved away. As she passed King she ran her hand across his back making her way to where LaSalle was leaning against the balcony looking down. It was a small gesture of contact between the two who had only moved to a more intimate relationship a couple of weeks before the trouble with Baitfish resurfaced. At least with King's injury they could spent a little more time together after the little celebration was done.

Setting her mind back on the reason she moved away she came to stand beside Chris and just looked down at the street below as she mimicked his posture. She wasn't a sharing person or hadn't been till she arrived here. She had soon learned that there was nothing she could hide from these people around her. She had found herself opening up as time went on and sharing more of who she was under the tough interrogator. She had found that the people around her got to be able to read her as well as her own parents. Loretta had known when she was out of sorts when Agent Hackett died and pointed out that 'some of her light had gone out'.

Moving over she stood side by side with Chris and covered his hand with hers. They both looked between their hands then at each other.

"Let's sit down, maybe food should have been consumed before we hit the beer." Nodding to the bench seat in the middle of the balcony.

She kept hold of his hand as they made their way over to sit down. She wasn't sure if it was a source of keeping her upright or a way to show Chris she was there for him. It could have been a combination of both but she had to admit she was glad when they sat down. They sat with there hands still joined as Brody looked at LaSalle and tried to way up his mood.

"Chris I will start this little chat with a heart felt sorry about Savannah. We haven't had time to talk or do much since she died but that was out of my hands. You know that I am here if you need me and I will be here no matter when, even if it's half way through the night. Pick up the phone and I will come over. Speaking of coming over, these," digging in her pocket "belong to you." Passing him back his house key.

LaSalle looked at the keys that she had placed in his spare hand and he had no idea what to say.

"Everything that needed replacing has been replaced and it's as good as new both inside and out. King helped paint the walls last night so we could get it finished. When is Cade back so I know where to put the paint just in case you need it." Watching his face at he laughed at the memory.

At least he could now laugh at the memory but at the time it was a major issue. Luckily things had settled down for a short while and the LaSalle brothers were doing well. Then with the murder of Cade's girlfriend and Baitfish popping back up and everything changed.

"Since you told me all those months ago that we were a family here I decide it was time to open up a little more and let this extended group of people into my life. I have watched our friendship grow slowly over time and I am happy to say you're like the little brother I never had. I wanted to have this chat earlier when I gave you the chain but we were interrupted. I know how hard it is when someone so close dies so unexpected. When Emily died I went into a spin and it was weeks if not months before I felt some sort of normal. You know the story that follows Emily's death so I don't need to tell you how it affected my work. I will carry Emily with me forever, as you will carry Savannah with you, in here," reaching across and placing the fingertips of her free hand on his temple "but more importantly in here." Placing her hand palm down flat on his chest covering his heart.

She saw how LaSalle responded to her words and she could see the emotion in him bubbling to the surface. As they had been so busy with the case she doubted he had really had time to reflected on what had happened and she was sure he probably hadn't faced the long term storm that surrounded Savannah's death. She had seen for herself how upset he was when they were in his house the night he had found Savannah but he had never been back since as they had been busy, plus King insisted they all stay here at the office. That had included Patton, Sebastian and Loretta. It was very overcrowded with six people stopping there but she could see why King wanted them all close. He had made sure Laurel was with Linda and that she was never on her own. He covered the people important to him and made sure they were safe.

They had been busy with the case and King had told everybody that first night they were stopping here till he knew what was going on and he may need them. Deep down they all known why he had asked them all to stay and they all just nodded there head at him. He wanted them close by and under his protection, he would not let anyone target his family anymore. They had divided up with a lot of discussion as to where everyone would sleep. There were two small office come rooms next to King's upstairs which they made use of by moving furniture and adding chairs and digging out couches that had been stored there from when Linda closed the house up. Between the three rooms Loretta claimed one while Patton, Sebastian and Chris took the other one. Everyone knew that there was more to the relationship between Boss and junior agent so when they divided up for the night no one questioned the fact that King and Brody disappeared into his room together.

Chris needed time to grieve for his girlfriend and he needed his family around him. With her hand still on his she felt the small tremors start to take hold of him as he fought to stay in control. Shuffling as close to him as she could she turned a little so she was facing him as best as she could. Taking her hand off his chest she opened her arms to him and watched as he looked at her with tears slowly running down his face.

"Let go Chris I will catch you. I am here and will be till you can stand on your own again." As Chris slumped forward and buried his head in her shoulder as the avalanche of grief finally hit him.

He sobbed and sobbed as he clung to her tightly. He didn't want to let go, she was real and he was lost in a sea of nothing. He was not sure he was ready to face home yet, knowing there was still some of Savannah's things there. For now he was more than happy to stay encased in his partners arms. She was warm and safe and real and that was what he needed. He let days of grief and hurt and pain pour out as he was held tight by someone who he loved as family. Someone he knew that even though she didn't show it, was there when he needed her.

As the tears slowly stopped and dried up he stayed with his head buried in Brody shoulder. He wasn't ready to lift up and face the world yet. He felt her hand running up and down his back as her other arm held him tight against her. He knew she wouldn't let go till he was ready and he was glad for that fact. Slowly he lifted his head and sat up a little, he noticed even though she could no longer hug him he could still feel her arm on his waist. He moved so he was sat with his back against the seat and felt her move beside him. Her arm moved from his waist up his back and across his shoulder. He smiled at the gesture as he slid his arm around her waist and gave her a gentle squeeze. He let his head drop to the side on to her shoulder as she rested her head on his.

"Tell me how you meet Savannah. Only if you're ready of course." Adding the end piece to make sure he knew she wasn't pushing him.

She felt him smile a little against her shoulder as he cleared his throat and began to tell her the story of how a young Alabama boy fell in love with a pretty red head that sat in front of him in biology class. He told her how he fell in love with Savannah and he told her the story of Cade and himself down by the river. He shared with her everything he had kept bottled up and he also shared with her that he had indeed intended to keep the promise that he made about marrying her. Sitting up he moved a little and looked at Brody before he spoke.

"Can I tell ya' something that I have only told one person and that's because I had to give him something." Looking at his partner as he spoke.

"You know you can tell me anything and I won't say anything to anyone if that's what you want." Taking his hand in hers and squeezing it.

"When Savannah's dad called by and dropped off the medallion I gave him something to give Savannah. I know he will be the last one to see her as I'm not sure I can do it." Stopping to get his emotions in check.

"I gave him Savannah's engagement ring. The one I have had sat for the last couple of years that I was planning on giving her." As he felt the tears fall again.

"Oh Chris I had no idea. What did he say when you gave him it, if you don't mind me asking." Giving his hand another gentle squeeze.

"He said he would make sure she wore it. I was going to put it on but am not sure I could see her to do it on my own. I'm not sure I can face her, but I know it would be the last time I see her. What do I do Merri? You have done this before, what's your advice?" Looking at his partner for some sort of answers as to what to do.

"Everyone is different, but for me I found that I needed to see Emily one last time. I know that the sight of her lying there will now stay with me forever, and when I try to remember the good that image comes to mind. Who I saw was not my sister. It was an empty shell of the person I shared my whole life with from conception till the day she died. Everyone is different Chris and everyone feels different about death. If you feel the need to see her one last time then do it as it will be the last time. If you can't face it no one will judge you for it as it's your choice. There is no quick fix to make this better, only time will help and maybe a bid of sharing." Seeing Chris deep in thought.

"If I go I can't do it on my own. I want to give her the ring myself but I need someone with me, even just someone in the background." looking at his partner and friend.

"Would you like me to come with you when you go? All you have to do is ask Chris, I have said I will help in anyway I can." Giving him a one armed hug.

"Would you, I know it's not the best thing to ask but I need someone and I don't want to ask King as he's really all I got here." Looking a little more positive.

"Sure I will. You have all of us here Chris. King would go as well if you asked him you know that don't you." As they both turned and looked at their cross between boss, friend, mentor and now boyfriend.

"I know he would but I'm not sure he gives hugs like you do, and I'm not ready to share the fact I had her ring picked for years but never got round to giving her it." Turning to look back at Brody.

"I don't know about that, he does give pretty good hugs." Smiling and then blushing a little at what she had just said.

"I'm sure he does but I will let you have them, I'm sure you will enjoy them more." Smiling he looked over her shoulder and saw King looking at them both.

"Incoming." nodding over her shoulder.

She knew he was there before she felt his hand on her shoulder. He gave her shoulder a squeeze and she turned her head to face him as her cheek brushed his hand.

"You two okay over here?" Looking down at them both.

"We sure are, just having a bonding moment." Brody told him as she looks up and saw him smile at the memory of when he said them words to her,

"King I got something I need to do hopefully tomorrow. Is it okay if I take a couple of hours out, It won't take long." Seeing Brody smile at the fact he had made a decision.

"Of course Chris, anything you need all you gotta do is ask." Pride told him as he looked at this young man sat in front of him.

"Good cause I need to borrow Brody as well when I go." Looking between his partner and his boss.

"I am sure I can spare you both for a couple of hours. There's nothing but paperwork and loose ends here." Feeling a kiss being placed to his hand as he spoke.

"It's getting late, you stopping here Chris or going home? I take it she gave you the keys back." Seeing Chris wave a set of keys in the air.

"I got them, just not sure if am ready to go back." Dropping his head and looking down at the ground.

"I will come back with you and stay with you for a while, come on I'll call a cab as I think we both drank a little too much." Standing up and letting go of Chris as King's hand fell from her shoulder.

"Let's go then." Chris replied standing up and watched as King call a cab.

Chris headed for the door to go back inside and head down stairs as he pulled his phone out his pocket and made the call to Savannah's dad to make arrangements to give the ring to Savannah himself. Brody stood up and found her way blocked by King. They both looked at each other and smiled as he stepped closer and used his good arm to pull her closer.

"You look after yourself okay. You still got your weapon on you?" Asking even as he felt her waist for her service weapon. "I need you both to be safe so watch out. We will never be safe till this is over and my gut tells me there is still something in the pipeline. I can't lose you, not now." Placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I will be fine, I can take of myself and I am sure Chris can help if needs be. He did a good job of keeping you alive today didn't he." Looking at the sling on his arm.

"He did indeed. I have a lot to be thankful for tonight. Go take care of Chris and I will see you when you're done. He's lucky to have you in his corner watching out for him." Placing another kiss to her head and then reached down and kissed her lips.

She returned the kiss but was interrupted by a whistle from behind King as Sonja told her to put her boss down. They both smiled as they stepped apart and looked at the rest of the team who were now all watching them.

They heard Chris shout from downstairs that the cab was there so reaching up and placing a last kiss on King's cheek she moved and went to join Chris in the cab. Moving to the edge of the balcony Pride looked down at the cab and watched as his surrogate son and senior field agent got in followed by his junior field agent and now girlfriend. They had each other's back and even in the depth of loss Christopher was still on the ball as he had proved when he saved him from dying earlier that day. He felt a hand on his back and looked across to see Loretta had stepped up beside him.

"They will be fine Dwayne. She will look after him and he will protect her if needs be. You have trained a nurtured a damn fine agent there. He proved today he has what it takes to move past his own problems and see the bigger picture. She will be back when she knows he has settled in. It will be tough for him going back and he needs a hand to hold till he clears these first few bumps in the road. When you asked her to stay you made the right choice for everyone. She is now as much part of the team and family as Christopher is, for you more so. Now I am sure you promised me another drink before I headed home." Patting his back where her hand rested.

They both laughed as King went inside and brought out a tray full of drinks. He passed the remaining four people a drink then picked his own up.

"To the best team of field agents, Coroner, lab tech, computer specialist and hopefully new recruit NCIS has ever seen. We showed today we can do anything if we work together to achieve a common goal, protecting our city and stopping the bad bastards." Raising his glass in the air to a chorus of cheers and glasses clinking.

Time would help his friend heal from his loss and he did have the best person with him, who at least could share with him how it felt. For now he would enjoy this time with the people he had here in front of him, his friends and family which he hoped would soon grow with the addition of Sonja Percy to his team. These people were what mattered to him along with Laurel. His city was safe for now and tomorrow was a new day they would all face together.


End file.
